Harvest Moon
by JillyBean09
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves. What happens to Bella in the meadow? She doesn't remember. What happens when Edward stumbles across her later? And how can he convince her that he still cares. Very much so. AU version.


Hoookay. So. A Twilight story. I have been _dying _to write one. I'm...not quite sure where I want to take this, but I think it's going to be fairly long. I certainly hope so! Reviews, definitely welcome. I try to have the characters stay true to their book selves, so let's see how I do, shall we?

-J

*Edit* I seem to be having some spacing issues. I have not used the new program. Any pointers? *pout*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever gotten that sinking feeling in your gut? The one that tells you that something monumental is about to happen, that your life is about to alter drastically? That was my first sensation upon landing in Forks, Washington. Coming back to the place of my birth. Nothing to celebrate really. Apparently, although, I didn't know it at the time, it was.

I should introduce myself, I suppose. I'm Bella Swan. Short. Simple. Plain. Like me. That's just who I am. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale as a ghost. I don't normally stand out in a crowd, especially in a sunless place such as Forks. You'd never catch me in a place like this normally, but my mother Renee definitely needs some alone time with her new husband, Phil. So, there I was, waiting for my father Chief Officer Charlie Swan, who, it appeared, was running late.

A man jogged slowly through the small seating area. Ah, Charlie. _Hm, he grew a mustache_. It looked good on him. He bent over, panting.

"Bells, hon. Sorry about that. I just got off duty."

Well, what was I supposed to say to that?

"I-it's fine, Charlie."

"Here, let me grab your luggage. Is this everything?"

He grabbed my two rolling suitcases, and we headed out . Oh, God. He had the police cruiser.

He stowed my luggage in the trunk, and came and opened the door for me.

"Thanks Charlie."

I slid in, feeling a little uncomfortable. Charlie slid in next to me, and we were off. Cruising the streets in a police car. _Way to start off your new life in Forks, Bella._

There was a couple stilted attempts at conversation, but my dad is like me. The less said, the better. It's more comfortable that way.

When we pulled up, I could see that the house had not changed a bit. It was a little bizarre. There was a truck sitting in the driveway, though. It was really cool looking. The inside hadn't changed either. All the little changes Renee had made were still there before she left. We lugged the bags up to my room. Mm-hm, still the same.

"Well, I'll just leave you to get unpacked." Charlie said, swinging his hands awkwardly. He put his arm around me in a brief hug. "It's good to have you back, kiddo."

"Thanks, Charlie."

With that said, he disappeared downstairs.

I busied myself, putting my room to rights, trying to fight off that melancholic feeling of homesickness. I found a note tucked inside my handbag. "_Good luck and call me when you get there. IMMEDIATELY. Love, Mom."_ No such luck. A stray tear trickled down as I looked out into the rain. _And to think I have to walk in that tomorrow and every day after that till I can find myself a decent car._

"Bella!" Charlie bellowed. "Come down here a sec!"

A truck had pulled up into our driveway. Who was that? A man in a wheelchair and someone else. I put up the pair of jeans I was holding and tromped down the stairs, outside to where Charlie was.

"Bells, you remember the Blacks, right?"

I looked at the man in the wheelchair, and the person behind him, a boy my age. Beautiful skin. It clicked. "Right! The Blacks! How have you been, Billy?"

He smiled. "Can't complain."

"And- Jacob, right?"

Jacob just nodded and smiled. _Oh, wow. What a gorgeous smile._

"We just came by to give a final tune-up to the truck." Billy said with a grin.

Charlie grinned back. "Thanks, Billy. Awfully nice of you."

I turned to the truck. "That is a great truck, Charlie. I might have to borrow it for school sometime."

He grinned even wider. "It's yours, Bella."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "Really? That's so great! Thanks, Charlie, I really love it!"I hugged him. This was excellent. No walking a mile in the rain for this girl.

Jacob motioned me to come with him.

"So, this was - your dad's before?"

He grinned, seemingly pleased that I was talking to him. He really was a good-looking kid.

"Yeah, my dad said that selling it to your dad would help me get the parts I needed for my Voltswagen."

"Wow, so you fix up cars, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess."

I sat there and watched him while he fiddled under the hood. He kept up a steady stream ofchatter about the town in general. It was enjoyable. The rain had even lightened to a drizzle.

He finished about an hour later, and we waved them off. Inside we went.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Not particularly. I'm more tired than anything."

I just wanted to sleep. I smiled tiredly at him, and said my goodnights. I just wanted to slide into oblivion. I closed my eyes, and listened to the steady raindrops. The feeling in my gut had yet to subside. My eyelids drifted downwards. There were no dreams that night. Just blackness.

I suppose the reason that this memory holds such clarity is that this was the end of an chapter in my life. My days as plain Bella Swan were numbered from the minute I set foot on the ground here. Was I happy about it? Was I upset? I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter. It happened.

The next day was cataclysmic. Did I understand that my time was up? Maybe, deep down I did. Was there any other reason that I embraced them? Those that were obviously feared and revered by everyone else? I knew though, that it didn't matter. No matter what happened, I was happy just to have met them. My beloved Edward. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rose. Carlisle. Esme. Vampires. And then-

Fast forward. Fast forward through Edward's stubbornness, through the wonderful times we shared. Finding them out. Our first kiss. Meeting the Cullen's for the very first time. Fast forward through James, Victoria, and Laurent. That unending nightmare. Prom. Fast forward through my disastrous eighteenth birthday. Fast forward through the Cullen's leaving me behind. Alone. Unwanted. Fast forward through my deterioration into nothingness. Through Jacob, through everything. Everything up until Laurent. That beautiful deadly face, with those entrancing flame red eyes. Dangerous eyes.

And that's where my story really begins.


End file.
